Quidditch Final
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Lame title is lame XD Well Scorpius is up and ready for the big match against Gryffindor, but a warning from James may damper his spirits. Will everything go Scorps way? Or will everything crumble around him? Read on to find out !


**Sup world, I am alive!!! Also I'm writing for Harry Potter now *legasp!* Well I have been messing with Al and the gang for a while now. I had to do a vocab list thing for English and I decided to do it in fanfic form~! (Which got me extra credit 8D) I love how this turned out so I decided to post it for all who give a crap to see 8D Some parts may seem a bit off, but that's because I had to incorporate some big vocab words from _A Scarlet Letter_ick Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic 8D it would be loved if you reviewed, but it's okay if you don't. I'll just die a little inside is all 8D**

**Disclaimer: I own Hazelle Morris (I love this character XD) Amanda Green, Zoe Rodgers and I'm pretty sure that's it. The rest belong to the lovely and talented J.K Rowling (trust me if the Harry Potter Universe was mine it would be a lot different XD) but alas, I own very little.**

**Warning: this is SLASH as in boyxboy shonen-ai yaou boyboylove anything you want to call it. if you hate Al and Scorpius being together then review and tell me! I'll feel loved for atleast asecond when I see the e-mail at least~! Though I won't take your opinion seriously cause I happen to love these guys together~!**

**Now read on readers, I command the!**

* * *

"Hey Malfoy, have you seen Al anywhere?" Hazelle Morris asks her Quidditch robes on, Phoenix flame broom over her shoulder and beater's bat in hand. "We need to start practice soon…" A look of worry shines in her light blue eyes.

Scorpius Malfoy, fellow beater to Hazelle on the Slytherin team rolls his eyes. "Knowing Al he's just running late again. He probably got caught by his hoards of _fangirls _again." Scorpius shudders at the thought. He looks over at Hogwarts, the grand edifice, and spots a figure running with messy raven-colored hair.

He soon realises that it is none other than his best friend Al. He chuckles lightly before glancing at Hazelle. "Don't worry Morris, Al's coming." He grins as his other friend shakes her head. "Don't worry; he appears to be fangirl free this time."

Hazelle sighs with relief. "Thank Merlin; we really need to practice for the upcoming match against Gryffindor. This year the cup is ours!"

"Why is that Morris? Is it because Al's captain and this is the first year in ages where girls are allowed to play for Slytherin?" Scorpius asks smirking.

"Well of course Scorpius. Slytherin has been infamous for their treatment of the women in the house. This is the year man, the year of the women!" Amanda Green, the Slytherin Keeper says punching her fists in the air.

Scorpius shakes his head, smirking all the same. 'Man the team has improved since Al allowed ALL Slytherins to try out. Who knew that Amanda and Morris were so talented?' He thinks before an out of breath Al comes up to his side.

Albus Severus Potter, Sixth year captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and top chaser as well, stands hunched over for a few more moments before stretching out his back grinning. "Well team, it's good to see that the motivational speech has been taken care of." He claps his glove-covered hands together. "Let's get to flying!"

The teammates all grin before mounting on their different brooms, taking off into the cloudless sky. Al releases the bludgers first, next the Quaffle is thrown into the air, and finally he releases the golden snitch. He and Scorpius both mount their identical Thunderbird 360s and take off with topnotch speed.

Scorpius flies next to Hazelle, both glancing at each other and nodding. They split apart and fly on opposite ends of the field. Scorpius stops and glances around the field, looking for a bludger, but his eyes rest upon Al's flying form.

Scorpius sighs content, completely distracted from the practice. The majestic way Al glides through the air, so natural, so peaceful. A shout breaks Scorpius from his trance as he sees a bludger coming straight for him. Hazelle flies in front and knocks the nasty bludger away. She turns on her broom and gives Scorpius an annoyed look.

"I understand the longing stare from afar, but please Scorp, don't do this now. It isn't safe," She places a comforting arm on his shoulder, which may seem awkward, but it really does help. "Keep your mind on the practice Scorp. Al doesn't want you to put yourself in danger like this, he wants his team, and he wants _you_ to give it your all."

Scorpius shakes his head and smiles. "Thanks Haze, you're surprisingly helpful when you want to be… in your own way." He smirks as she grins sheepishly at him. He knows that the bludger was aimed for him as a test.

"Well Malfoy we have a practice to rock, so don't blow it." She teases, flying off gracefully at the other end of the pitch, causing chaos with bludgers.

Scorpius shakes his head again before following Hazelle's example, trying to knock everyone off their brooms as if they were cocky Gryffindors, trying to win their Quidditch cup.

---

The rest of practice goes on smoothly, all the team members giving it their all, for everyone wants to destroy Gryffindorfor the cup. While the sunsets over the forbidden forest, the Slytherin Quidditch team flies less enthusiastically but still quite gracefully. Al blows his whistle as their seeker, Zoe Rodgers, captures the snitch for the seventh time that practice. "All right team, that was great! Seeing as how this is our last practice cause the game is tomorrow and everything, great work! If we play just like that tomorrow that cup will be ours!"

The Slytherins cheer loudly in agreement, as they lower back onto the grass covered pitch. They all talk animatedly to one another, each congratulating everyone for their own wonderful displays they showed off. Scorpius, however, stands ways away from the happy bunch, staring at the now pacified skies. He jumps slightly as he hears someone say, "You did great today Scorp." Al's smiling face breaks him away from his thoughts.

"Thanks," Scorpius replies smoothly, "You did very well yourself." He complements, causing the raven-haired boy to chuckle.

"Always so formal," He mutters smiling sweetly. "I thought Hazelle and I broke you from that habit." He says, grinning at the platinum haired teen.

Scorpius was about to respond when a glimpse of red hair catches his attention. He resists the urge to growl as James Potter strides over, a smug look covering his face.

"Oh hey James!" Al calls grinning, "I hope you didn't come to spy on the team. It would be futile seeing as how we're going to kick your arse tomorrow."

James smirks and punches his younger brother in the arm. "I'll eat my wand before I allow my baby brother to beat me at Quidditch." He declares proudly.

"So what are you doing here then?" Al asks curiously.

James sighs in defeat before glancing at a suspicious Scorpius. "I actually came to give Scorpius here some pointers before tomorrow's match. You know, beater-to-beater."

Al blinks in surprise as Scorpius glares, suspicious of the red head's true motives. "Oh, well, that's great. I'll see you back at the dorms then Scorp." The black haired teen waves his good-byes, heading to the changing room to hit the showers.

Scorpius watches him leave, then turns his attention back to James Potter. "So why do you really want to talk to me?"

"I want to give you a warning," He states, his previous grin gone in seconds. "You're behaviour is unacceptable. I want you to stop eyeing my brother like he's a piece of meat."

Scorpius stiffens before glaring at the red head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He slicks his long, blond hair back, remaining calm.

"Don't give me that crap. I see the way you stare at him, how you _long_ for him to acknowledge you. I'm here to tell you to stop. What you are feeling for my brother is wrong. It is a disgrace to the Potter name, you bloody pouf."

"Oh is that what it is then? I'm just a sick sinner who is violating your brother with my dirty ways?" He asks, his face flushing with rage. "Are you here to save me from my disgusting gay thoughts?"

James scoffs loudly. "You are a fool Scorpius Malfoy." He turns to leave before adding, "You'll leave my brother alone if you know what's good for you."

Scorpius glares at James's retreating form, a sense of outrage filling his mind. 'Challenge accepted James. Challenge accepted…'

---

"All right team today is the day, the big match against Gryffindor. If we play like we did yesterday than that cup will have our names on it!" He grins as everyone cheers loudly. "Now let's go out there and kick some Gryffindor arse!"

The Slytherin Quidditchteam members all grab their brooms, anxiety filling the already tense air. Soon, many of the teens file out of the changing room. Scorpius takes a few deep breathes, jumping slightly when Hazelle places her hand on his robed shoulder. "Hey Scorp, you seem a little apprehensive. Are you feeling okay?"

Scorpius forces a smile before nodding. "Y-yeah, I'm just nervous. No need to worry Morris."

Hazelle sighs but nods her head nonetheless. "Okay, let's head out. Our team would be rubbish without us."

---

The game is a close call, for neither team keeps the lead for too long. If Slytherin is up by ten, Gryffindor scores twenty and vice versa. Both teams seem to play evenly matched. Scorpius isn't surprised, for both teams are lead by crazy Potters. Scorpius feigns his worry every time he blocks one of James's bludgers. The malice look in his eyes does worry the blond, but thankfully, Hazelle picked up on James's strange behaviour.

"Oy James! Stop aiming only for Scorpius! There are plenty of other players to hit!" Hazelle flies in front of Scorpius in an over-protective manner.

Scorpius sighs before glaring at the red haired beater. He turns his attention to Hazelle. "It's okay Haze, I can handle James one my own. The team needs you to focus on the game. I'll be fine." He promises, keeping his eyes on James.

Hazelle glances at her friend, worried before glaring at James. "Oh all right, but if he hurts you he's dead." She swings her bat in a threatening manner before taking off in the opposite direction.

James smirks over at Scorpius when he dives down, leaving the blond Malfoy to hover quietly. Scorpius lifts his bat, smacking the hidden bludger whilst aiming for a Gryffindor chaser. He glares, 'This game isn't over yet.'

---

It's down to the two seekers. They fly neck-and-neck, arms out stretched, both aiming for the golden snitch. Scorpius watches his teammate, Zoe Rodgers; give it her all in trying to pick up an advantage. The two seekers seem to be evenly matched, leaving the fans to sit on the edge of their seats.

Scorpius quickly turns as he sees a bludger flying straight for him. Bat in hand, Scorpius smirks, swinging his bat with all of his energy. The iron bludger goes flying on a new course. As if in slow motion, Lysander Scamander, the Gryffindor Seeker, sees the bludger and dives out of the way just in time. Zoe leans forward; her gloved hand grasps the tiny snitch, claiming victory for the Slytherin team.

'Yes'

All is silent before the Slytherin end of the pitch cheers in triumph. Scorpius lowers to the ground in time to watch Zoe get attacked lovingly by all of Slytherin House, for this is the first time in ages where Slytherin defeats Gryffindor for the cup. Scorpius's silver eyes widen as he sees Al run towards him, his arms outstretched.

"That was brilliant!" He cheers, giving Scorpius a huge hug. A hot blush rises to the blond's cheeks as a pair of soft lips collides with his own. Al's eyes snap open as he realises what he just did and pulls away. "I-I er… sorry about that S-Scorpius, I-I didn't mean to-"

Scorpius silences Al by covering the raven-haired teen's lips with his own. Al eagerly returns the kiss, much to Scorpius's delight. He smirks and looks into Al's emerald eyes, bursting with joy. "What took you so long?"

"Finally!"

The boys turn to see Hazelle grin, holding her thumbs up. They both smiles there thanks towards their best friend. Scorpius wraps his arms around Al's waist whilst Al wraps his around Scorpius's neck. They both lean forward for a more appropriate snog. Wolf whistles and catcalls are heard from the other Slytherins, causing the two to separate, both blushing madly. They keep each other in a tight embrace.

"Oy, let go of my brother Malfoy! Didn't I warn you to stay away?!" James shouts his sweat covered face glowering in anger.

Scorpius glares, but Al lazily retorts, "Oh shut it you big git."

James is about to shout back, but instead screams out in a pain, a large bump forming on his head. Hazelle steps out from behind him, a guilty looking beaters bat in hand. "Oops, sorry about that James. Didn't see you there mate." Hazelle grins, winking at her best friends.

Scorpius smirks whileAl smiles gratefully. They lean in, their foreheads touching gently as they smile, both happy to be with the other. Their hands intertwine and Scorpius leans forward to Al's ear and whispers, "Why don't we go take a walk around the lake?"

Al grins, "I'd love that."

-End

**Hey you actually read all of it 8D ...or just cheated and skipped all the way down to the bottom like a loser... why are you still reading this? Oh come on it's not that imporant... well since you're down here and reading why not review 8D it's not that hard. I'd happily take a 'lol' or someting!!! ...drat now I seem desperate... then agian I am... you're STILL reading? ...bye**


End file.
